


Nothing but the Truth

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessional Sex, Dean's Confession, F/M, Oral Sex, Truth Spells, Vaginal Sex, dean cant shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hit by a truth spell from a witch. What comes out of his mouth ends up making things steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Truth

You let the duffle bag fall off your shoulders and onto the floor as soon as you walked into the bunker. Sam and Dean followed suit.

“I hate these bags, we need new ones. You know Dad used these bags. They are so old.” Dean said.

“Shut up Dean.” Sam sighs as he heads toward the kitchen.

“If you're getting a beer I want one too. I've been wanting a cold brew since ten am.” Dean says as he plops on the couch, putting his muddy feet up on the table.

“Get those shitkickers off the table!” You demand to Dean. He looks up at you and gives you a smug smile.

“Not unless you come over here and make me. Man, Id love it if you made me.” He sneered as he hungrily looked your body up and down.

“Dean!” You scold. “What did you just say?”

“Oh you heard me dollface.” Dean says snarkily. You roll your eyes blaming this uncharacteristic conversation on the fact Dean got into it with the witch you guys were hunting earlier. That old hag threw a bolt of green light at you but Dean jumped out in front of you protectively, saving you from what you assumed was your death sentence. Turns out, Dean was fine, he got right back up and put a knife through her chest- cursing her out as she took her last breath.. Ever since then he just hasn't quit talking. Sam came back with three beers and sat down on the love seat beside you and opened his beer, and then his book, and you opened your laptop - the two of you both trying to figure out more on the witch Dean prematurely killed.

“Look at the two of you dorks, doing research and crap. Such nerds.” Dean sneered.

“Cram it Dean.” You and Sam say in unison and Dean laughs and turns back to the television, occasionally commenting and laughing at the people on the herpes commercials.

“Got it!” You exclaim. The brothers turn to you awaiting your news. “From what I've gathered, it seems to be a 24 hours spell. It all adds up, Dean continuously talking and saying things he doesn’t normally. Looks like the spell pretty shuts down the filter and he says everything he thinks, when he thinks it. There's nothing we can do until then.” You explain.  
“Well good thing it's only for 24 hours.” Sam says, I don't think I can handle much more of Mr. Whiney-Pants over here.”

“Yeah? Well you're a...Mr. Whiney Pants, you Mr. Whiney Pants.” Dean retorts.

“Really Dean, you have no shut up filter and you can come up with a better comeback than that?” Sam scoffs. 

“Shut up!” Dean said, embarrassed. 

“Ok, well Im gonna stay as far away from this guy for the next, uh lets see… twenty hours.” Sam said, looking at his watch.

“Ok, goodnight Sam, thanks for all your help today.” You chuckle.

“Goodnight, and Ill help you anytime.” Sam said and he leaned down and kissed you on the cheek lightly and turned around to head.

“I wanna kiss her.” Dean said. You turned to him, crossing your arms at your chest. 

“What?” You ask.

“I want to kiss you too.” He says. The look on his face telling you he's completely betrayed and exposed by this spell. 

“How long have you wanted to kiss me?” You ask, sauntering over to where he was sitting on the couch. You look down into his green eyes; challenging him silently.

“Since I met you.” He said, putting his feet down on the floor and standing up, now he was looking down on you.

“Well I don’t know what you're waiting for then.” You say. Barley giving you a chance to finish your sentence, his lips crash down onto yours and he pulls you into him. You nipples pucker against his body and you arch your back in response, wanting more. You moan into him and he sucks on your bottom lips, making you moan a little louder.

“Tell me what you want to do to me Dean.” You say through gritted teeth.

“I’d rather show you.” He growls and picks you up, putting you over his shoulder; your ass in the air. He gets in front of his room and smacks your ass hard before placing you on your feet. He opens the door and pushes you towards the bed. “Get naked now.” He barks and you obey at once, wanting this just as much as he has.

“Im gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week.” He says, his voice low and husky.

“Well I don't wanna sit down for two weeks, think you manage to fuck me that good?” You ask, enjoying the look on his face when he's being challenged. 

“Fuck yes I can. God damn you’re so hot. I had no idea you were this much of a freak.”

“Oh you don't know the half of it.” You tease. His response is almost inhuman as he pounces on top of you, forcing your legs open and putting your wet, waiting pussy on display for him and he moans with approval. He gives you a few licks and sticks his fingers inside you, just grazing your sweet spot. You moan and push your hips up off the bed, trying to get more of him.

“God I’ve wanted to taste this pussy for so long.” He bites on his bottom lip as he takes his two fingers out of you, bringing them up to his face. He looks at you dead in the eyes as he sucks his fingers, Never breaking eye contact and humming on his fingers. At this point you're so warmed up, you can help but want to beg.

“Please Dean.” You whine. Without hesitation, he grabs you by your hips and slams himself into you causing you both to let out a cry. Without stopping to make sure you're okay, he starts pounding into you and you grasp for him, pulling his body tighter to yours. Your nails scratch down his back and you squeeze his butt pulling him further into you with every thrust.

“I’ve needed you for so long.” He groans. “Your doing such a good job taking all of me baby girl.” All you can do is kiss his neck in response. With every exhale, a moan escapes and it takes everything in your power to keep breathing.

“Need to…” is what you get out, but he understands your need. 

“Come for me sweetheart.” He says into your neck as he finds his own release. Your body crashes hard and you ride out your orgasm simultaneously with Dean. Your breath hitches in your throat with every inhalation as if you've been crying. In reality, you’re just trying to return your breathing to normal. Dean dismounts from on top of you and you both lay on your backs - your head resting on Dean's shoulder.

“So this is gonna happen all the time now right?” Dean asks.

“Why, do you want it to?” You ask. “Because that would mean I’d be your girlfriend.”

“Whatever it takes to make you fuck me like that every night.” Dean says and he laughs. There's a knock at the door. Dean throws a sheet over the two of you and grants permission of entry.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean says. Sam's brow furrowed and he holds up a toothbrush.  
“How often do you use my toothbrush?” Sam asks.

“Never.” Dean replies and Sam checks his watch to validate that the spell shouldn't have worn off yet. Before Sam can say anything, Dean goes into confessional mode.

“I never USE it, I just clean the toilet with it. And while we're at it, your hair is getting too long. You look like a hippy.” He says matter of factly. You can't control your laughter as the boys start one of their famous Winchester brother fights, one that probably wouldn't die down until Dens spell wore off.


End file.
